Back To Normal
'Back To Normal '''is the eighteenth episode of Livin' With The Squid. Characters *Squidward Tentacles *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Michael Scorn *Daniel Grant *Mr. Barnett (debut) *Technetium *Eugene H. Krabs (cameo) *Matthew (cameo) *Pearl Krabs (cameo) *Finster Fish (cameo) *Store Keeper (cameo) Plot It's been roughly two months since the Coral City mass murder and everything's gone back to normal at Bikini Bottom. However, when Daniel and Michael arrive at Bikini Bottom, the status quo gets shaked up once more. Story March 28, 2015 "We've got to get to Bikini Bottom," Michael said, a determined look on his face. The three of them all began heading towards the door but suddenly it slammed shut. "What the hell?!" Michael questioned. Finster peered through the door's window. "Mwhahahahaha! I got you guys now!" he grinned. "Let us out here immediately or I'll smash this door open right now," Daniel threatened. "No," Finster said dryly. "Okay, here I go then!" Daniel shouted, charging towards the door. He was immediately flattened as he slammed into it, the door not budging one bit. "Daniel, the door's made out of steel," Michael pointed out, rolling his eyes. "Welp, see ya!" Finster grinned, running off. ''Squidward once used to live in Bikini Bottom With neighbors SpongeBob and Patrick But then he had enough He couldn't take them anymore So he moved to Coral City But then he got in trouble ''And now he's moved back! '' June 1, 2015 Suddenly the door crashed open, revealing a bull shark dressed in a black tuxedo similar to Daniel and Michael's outfits. "Mr. Barnett?!" Michael and Daniel gasped, their eyes widening. "Yes, it's me. I've come hre to bust you guys out. We've got to get to Bikini Bottom!" he announced. Michael grinned, jumping up. "Perfect! Thanks, boss! Now, let's get going!" Michael said. "Wait! I'm not done with my snack!" Daniel complained, munching on seanut butter crackers. Meanwhile at Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob had been frying Krabby Patties. He quickly placed the bun and other ingredients onto them before stacking them all on a plate and handing it to his fellow employee. "The Krabby Patties are all ready, Squidward! Herre you go!" he grinned. "I hate my life," Squidward muttered, grabbing the Krabby Patties and bringing them over to Patrick. "Thanks, Squiddie buddy!" he grinned, quickly sucking them all into his sto ach at once. "You're not supposed to ea-" Squidward began but was interupted by the doors suddenly being crashed open, shattering them all to pieces. "Hey, hey, hey! Be careful! Those doors are made of glass! They're sensitive! Look, you just broke them! You know, you're paying for those!" Eugene warned, quicly scurrying out of his office. "Michael, get that for me," Daniel said dryly. Michael then glared at his partner. "Excuse me, I'm looking for three people. They go by the names of Squidward Tentacles, SpongeBob SquarePants, and Patrick Star," Mr. Barnett said. "What weird names," Daniel said blankly. Michael rolled his eyes. "What do you need them for?" Eugene asked. "Recently, a mass murder in Coral City occured. It killed almost all of the population. We have video footage that these three are the ones who comitted the crime," Mr. Barnett. "Wasn't that like two months ago? I wouldn't really call that recent..." Matthew said, walking over to them along with Pearl. "Yeah, it's way too late to do anything about it now," Pearl said. "What? No! That's not how crime works! There's no time limit! A crime couldn't happened 40 years ago and if we found out who did it, we'd still arrest them!" Mr. Barnett explained. Michael rolled his eyes, turning towards the cash register. His eyes soon widened. "There they are, boss!" Michael shouted, pointing to the three. "I'll get them!" Daniel shouted, charging towards him like a bull. "We really should get him some medication," Mr. Barnett suggested. Suddenly, Daniel crashed into them, bringing the whole building down. He quickly got up, the three of them all handcuffed together. "My restaurant! Oh, you're definitely paying for that now!" Eugene scowled, quickly marching over to Daniel. "Michael, get that," Daniel said, quickly walking off with the criminals. Michael sighed, handing the money over. One Hour Later They arrived at government headquarters, Daniel bringing the criminals in. "How could you betray me like this, Technetium?!" Patrick whimpered, his eyes beginning to fill up with tears. "I told you we should've baked him into a pie!" Squidward growled. "Eeeewww! That sounds gross! Who would want to eat a jellyfish pie?" Technetium cringed in disgust. "He's got a point," SpongeBob said. "Now, you guys are all going to spend a very long time in prison for your deeds!" Mr. Barnett growled. "But we didn't do anything," Patrick said. "Yes, you did! You killed an entire city!" Mr. Barnett said, crossing his arms. "But do you have any proof of that?" Squidward asked. "Of course we do! Michael, show them the tape!" Mr. Barnett ordered. "Yes, sir!" Michael said, quickly taking out the tape and sticking into the VCR player. Suddenly, "Gloopian Revenge" began playing. The three agents began staring at the screen. Their boss gave them the death glare. "You mean after all this you don't even have any proof?! Oh, come on! You guys are fired!" Mr. Barnett shouted. "What?! But-" Michael began but was interupted by his shouting boss. "No buts! Get out of here!" he screamed. The two agents' eyes widened and they quickly ran off. "Does that mean we're free to go now?" SpongeBob asked. "Yes, terribly sorry about that. Those two are gonna get it..." Mr. Barnett apoligized, releasing them from their handcuffs. Technetium floated over to them, joining them in their journey back to Coral City. Their eyes soon widened at what they saw at the city. Everyone who had been killed in the mass murder was now up and walking again. "Hey! Who stole all the stuff in the store?!' the store keeper gasped, beginning to panic. "H-How...?" they asked. Suddenly, they looked towards Finster's house, which was now leaking pink fumes. "That must be from the jelly he extracted from me! It's brought everyone back to life!" Technetium grinned. "Aw, f***" Squidward muttered. Category:Episodes Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:Livin' With The Squid Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pages with red links Category:Pineapple Entertainment